


Monster

by Falazad



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Half-Vampires, Love, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazad/pseuds/Falazad
Summary: Alternate universe, setting is in the modern-post apocalyptic world - Vampires and Humans, The humans fight to keep themselves afloat, to rise against this new threat. The nuclear sirens came without warning, a flashing light and a mushroom-like cloud was the last thing many saw. Earth is no longer in the human's grasp, for vampires now fight to take it all, take it all away. No more famines, the humans would submit to be livestock or die. Amidst this chaos two old friends meet, only for one of them to realize that the other now had fangs.





	Monster

A blue-haired teen cautiously entered what had been the remains of a skyscraper, the building was crumbling down and he was simply looking for supplies - food. The teen was scared, if he had to be honest with himself. He wished he wasn't doing this but he couldn't - he couldn't keep on going with this, he's been starving for the past two days. He has only made it out through by pure endurance.

The night was cold and looked down upon the earth menacingly, it's ominous light shone brighter than ever upon the wasteland which had formerly been a city. A wandering traveler he had met before warned the boy, he told him many vampires tended to scout the area. He didn't listen, he needed the food... He felt weaker everyday, he didn't know when he would collapse by the lack of proteins. He looked around, it looked like this had been the inn, there was a big candelabra which hanged from the ceiling, threatening to fall due to the damaged infrastructure. Surprisingly the building had not collapsed entirely, neither had it tilted to another side, it remained 'untouched' in a way.

He took a deep breath and scanned for keys, that'd would make easier work when trying to open the doors of the hotel. After looking for keys for about half an hour the boy was already tired and beginning to tire, he wanted to sleep really badly, but he couldn't... Not right now.

Another shock of pain cursed through him, his body commanded him to kneel down on the broken tiles of ceramic, and so he did. He cried out loud, louder than he wished for. The pain was intense, but the boy stood up once again and leaned himself against the broad counter of what had been the inn of the hotel.

The quiet and unsettling atmosphere which reigned inside the hotel downed upon him now, the cold and the silence was starting to bother him... He started to feel as if the walls themselves were watching him. The boy became paranoid and quickly activated the silver blades hidden beneath his sleeves, his breathing became rushed, his head now began to hurt maddeningly. He screamed in agony and deactivated the switchblade's mechanisms, only to fall unconscious against the cold floor. His body was burning with a serious fever, hotter than ever before. _Let me die, I've got nothing left in this world. What is the point!? everyone I loved is gone, Nagisa said to himself before falling into unconsciousness._

A shadowy figure had been watching the boy, interested in him. A vampire slowly came out of the shadows and sighed softly once he looked down upon the human's body. He frowned and sat down beside him for a while, after a little the quiet vampire snuck his hands in the boys sleeve's. "Damn it!" He accidentally pricked himself with the sharp point of one of the boy's blades. He retrieved his hands and tried again, this time rolling back the boy's sleeve and checking for his pulse. Hi heart was beating, slowly but it was beating.

The mysterious vampire gently tugged down the hoodie which hid the human's face... It took him a few seconds to recognize the boy, but once he did, he wished he would have revealed himself sooner. The vampire gasped, "N-no..." his former child-hood friend now laid down in the debris, dying ever so slowly. His skin was hot, he had a fever, if it continued like this it could kill him. The vampire scanned the room for any of his old friend's belongings, he found nothing. He lifted the boy up from the ground and gently cradled him against his chest. He made sure everything was in order and soon enough he took off.

As the vampire ran through the streets of the former city he couldn't do anything but blush at the sight of his friend cuddling against his chest, as if looking for comfort. "How am I going to get you out of this mess?" He whispered to himself as he fixed his eyes upon the boy for a while. After running for about 12 minutes the vampire had finally reached the outskirts of the city. The lone vampire had taken over a shack once the fallout had begun, vampires were immune to this radiation. Somehow the place withstood through time, it remained untouched for the most part. The cabin had two floors, one was the main and the second was the attic, another thing about the house is that it was extremely modern, most of the artifacts also remained unbroken. This gifted the lone vampire a working shower and many other privileges.

Once he was outside of his own house he took a deep breath and carefully  laid the boy on the earth, the vampire quickly opened both the small wooden fence and also the door that led to the living room of the cabin. Once he returned back he cursed at himself, he was starting to become hungry and with his friend here, he was lusting for blood. He picked up his friend off the ground and stared at his smooth skin, he gazed upon his neck - _he just wanted to sink his f-..._

"Wouldn't forgive myself." He told himself sternly, hushing away the thoughts as he carried his friend inside, he laid him down on the couch of the living room. The place was tidy, it even had a flatscreen television, of course it wouldn't turn on, there wasn't a reason to anyways.

He lit up some candles and made sure everything was visible enough for a human, he could see in the dark without a problem but he was sure his friend couldn't. He could do it just to tease him, but he was pretty sure it was not the time... Not after what he might have been through.

He fixed his gaze on the boy, he slept soundly on the couch, he seemed at peace. The vampire quickly ran over towards the bathroom, he brought with him a bowl with room-temperature water and a moist piece of cloth, it was an old way to remedy fevers. Without pills this was the way it had to be done.

He moisturized the piece of cloth further with the water and gently laid it on his friend's forehead. He watched as droplets of waters ran along his smooth and soft skin, trailing down to his neck. The vampire bit his own arm and pulled off quickly. "F-fuck, not right now, I can't." Karma said to himself as he gently rubbed the piece of cloth further, just before leaving it on his forehead, that way his temperature would decrease.

An idea quickly popped into his mind, he was probably hungry, right? I'll find something to cook for him. And so he did, in a matter of minutes now there was a crockpot which left off an splendid scent of soup and other delicious vegetables. He couldn't eat human food any longer, he missed the taste of different foods, he really did... He missed him as well. He gazed upon the boy again, he blushed a light pink as he admired his petite frame.

The blue-haired boy started to blink lazily, he used the back of his sleeves to rub against his eyes and accidentally rolled off the couch and hit himself. "Ah! W-where am I?" The boy wondered as he looked around the room, there were several candles and even a crockpot on the kitchen, it smelled like soup. He was hungry...

He sighed softly and then he heard whom was supposed to be his savior speak. An old friend.

"Nagisa..." He trailed off sadly as he approached his friend from the back, and hugged his waist, reeling him in slowly against his own chest. It felt nice around him, and his voice... It sounded familiar.

The lone vampire gently nuzzled against the other boy's neck, playfully nibbling at it and chuckling softly afterwards. Nagisa giggled softly and leaned in against the loving display of affection. "Th-that's my name, yes".

While he himself didn't like to comply to displays of affection from strangers he, he felt like he knew this person, his voice sounded so familiar... It reminded him of his childhood, which was quite odd, because he never had many friends.

The lone vampire chuckled softly and nodded to himself before releasing the boy from the loving hug. Nagisa slowly turned around to meet his savior, much to his surprise he found that his savior had been none other than an old friend of his, _Karma_. he was shocked and happy at the same time... He couldn't put it into words. There stood a pale boy, a redhead, a boy with beautiful golden eyes who went by the name of 'Karma', his best friend.

"K-karma? Karma! It's you, you're... You're alive!" Nagisa quickly tackled Karma and fell against the floor along with him, Nagisa kept on nuzzling his head against his chest, spreading his lavender scent against the taller redhead. The redhead chuckled and pat his blue hair, gently running his hand through it.

"Missed me?" Karma playfully teased the other boy as he parted his lips to reveal his fangs to him, _I had to, I didn't want to... But he needs to know. Maybe it's rushed, but if there is something that I've learned is that lying, lying only leads to mistakes._

And Karma saw the reaction coming, tears were already welling up in Nagisa's eyes, his eyes and his voice pleaded... It made him feel terrible, it broke him down inside to see him like this, _my poor Nagisa._

"Y-yeah... Happened a while ago, I haven't drank human blood yet and everyday, everyday I'm hungrier than ever, Nagisa." _I_ _hate this, it's a curse._

Nagisa noticed the sad tone in his voice, an idea came across him quickly, and he followed it without a doubt

Nagisa blushed a cherry-red as he then continued to drag down his shirt to the point where you could see his neck and collarbone as well, he avoided connecting his gaze along with Karma's, clearly embarrassed by the situation. "Y-you could feed from me, I-it wouldn't hurt me, they've done this to me before." Now that he looked at it, Nagisa had a few bite marks on his neck, they were sloppy and seemed crude. It made Karma's blood boil that someone else had treated Nagisa like that, _it really made hi-..._

A sharp noise broke his train of thoughts, it sounded like something had been unsheathed. Once he smelled the terrible temptation, which was the crimson fluid. He followed the smell with his eyes and realized that Nagisa had used his switchblades to make a small cut on his wrist. Nagisa looked at him with a warm and welcoming smile, _he's so cute._

Tears of joy gently ran down Nagisa's cheeks, he had cut his wrist up to lure Karma in. "Y-you need it, I'll be fine but please, Karma... D-drink from me," Nagisa begged him. The other boy who's craving for blood now could be denied but not stopped. He could say he didn't want to, but deep down he wished to sink his fangs on his best friend's neck.

Blood ran down Nagisa's wrist, droplets of the damnable irresistible fluid fell against the carpet which covered the floor. "Nagisa..." Karma trailed off with a sigh. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, he then fixed his eyes on Nagisa's own, the serenity hidden behind those beautiful ocean-blue eyes... They captivated him.

Karma involuntarily pounced towards the other boy, pinning the blue-haired cinnamon roll against the comfortable and warm carpet. Karma slowly leaned his head over, tilting it ever so slightly. With slightly-parted lips and a mad blush adorning his face he couldn't do much but close the proximity between Nagisa's neck and his fangs. Nagisa whimpered before him, Karma was holding him a little too tightly.

 _I'm sorry, Nagisa, I'm so sorry._ Karma said to himself as his fangs finally contacted the other boy's skin, it was so sweet, Nagisa's scent was incredibly intoxicating.

"I'm a monster, Nagisa".


End file.
